Forsaken Islanders
by Blue Fire Yukio
Summary: After a ship carrying gunpowder is shot down by a pirate vessel, the three sailors get stranded on an island called "The Forsaken Island" where they find several amazing creatures. The merman they encounter helps them, and learns how to love people as friends and family.
1. shipwrecked

_Hello readers. This story is based off a roleplay. And it's written in multiple POVs (point of view) but it's not to the confusing point. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _3RD PERSON POV_**

"The ships are ready to sail!" shouted a sailor. A fleet of four ships were packed with supplies to send across the water. Two ships had a cargo of several food items. Another two had weapons and fighting supplies. The smallest ship carried the gunpowder. "Aye-aye fellow sailor! We'll leave whenever you're ready!" Said a loud, boisterous voice from the smallest ship. The man whom the voice belonged to was named Mathias. He was a tall blond with droopy blue eyes. He was a very kind man, but also very annoying. His shipmate, Lukas, especially found him annoying. Lukas was a good deal shorter than Mathias. He had platinum blonde hair and solid dark blue eyes. Out of the three sailors assigned to the small ship, Lukas was probably the most sophisticated man, but he still had a silly side he only showed to special people. When it was just him and his brother Emil, the third sailor, he could be himself. With Mathias around however, Lukas hid his emotions. Emil, as you might have guessed, was the youngest of the three. He was also the shortest. His hair was silver and reflected the light from the sun like a mirror. His eyes were a shade of blue similar to the color of pure frozen water. He was very rebellious, had a short attention span, and tended to look for the worst in everything.

"He's a child in a 16 year old body." Lukas had said when Emil refused to help lift the anchor. "Am not!" Emil fussed. Mathias couldn't help but laugh. Emil would have to do some form of work on this ship, but finding out what job to put him at was difficult. He didn't want to do any hard work, so Lukas ended up putting him on lookout. He could be the first to see if pirates came to take the goods from the ships. The fleet of ships had set sail and before long, the land was out of sight. Lukas was up front, navigating. Mathias was at the back of the ship doing the work of steering. Emil…he ended up looking at birds. He loved birds, and Puffins to be specific. Soon they were far from the land and very few birds were in sight. "What do you see up there, buddy?" Mathias called out. "Sun, water, sky, water, clouds….did I say water already?" Emil said. He was very bored now. No birds plus no pirates equals boredom. He tried to spy on the decks of the surrounding ships but nothing fun was happening. Just men and women working. He soon fell asleep, the soft swaying of the ship rocking him like a baby in a giant basket. Time passed, probably and hour or two, and he was awakened by a loud booming sound.

"Emil, we told you to keep watch!" Mathias said. Emil had no idea what was going on, but Lukas and Mathias seemed to be in a frenzy. He jumped to his feet and looked out to the water. A pirate ship had opened fire on the fleet. Not good. Not good at all. When Lukas had told his brother to keep watch for pirates, he didn't think they'd really come. It was just something to keep him from complaining. "Okay, Mathias, I know you're scared, but keep calm and take a hard right!" Lukas commanded. They were obviously defenseless, so getting out of here was the only option. If they could safely reach the nearby island, they could at least save themselves from cannon fire.

The ship was turning right, and its motor was being pushed at full throttle. Emil was looking at the map, seeing which island was the closest. "The nearest one is called the forsaken island. Let's not go there! It's called that for a reason!" He said. "Would you rather be exploded by a pirate ship, or have a chance on an island?" Lukas asked the youngest, trying to keep calm. Emil had no time to say anything before they heard Mathias yell out, "Brace yourselves! Here comes the hit!" Lukas and Emil looked to see a cannonball coming at the ship. The ship may have been made of strong metal, but with all the gunpowder aboard, it wouldn't hold up. As soon as the projectile landed, the gunpowder ignited and exploded the ship from the inside. All the sailors were rendered unconscious.

The location of Emil and Mathias were unknown, but Lukas had drifted onto the shore of the forsaken island. He was not alone. A man with the bottom half of a fish came out of the water. He would later be known as Feli.

* * *

 ** _FELI'S POV_**

I came upon the shore to see this odd creature lying there. From the waist up, it looked like my kind, but from the waist down it had these two things sticking out. I couldn't tell what they were, as the creature was wearing coverings. Why did it need those anyways? I also couldn't tell its gender. It had the beauty of a girl but had the aura of a man. I was going to leave it there on the shore to fend for itself, but I just couldn't do it. Something about the thing had caught my interest and it would take a real hater to leave it alone. Maybe it wasn't strong and would die within hours. It also looked badly wounded. Looking at the poor thing made me feel strange. I couldn't tell if I was pitying it or actually developing a love for it.

Using my ability to heal, I healed the creature's wounds. It began to open its eyes. They were gorgeous and had my favorite shade of blue as their hue. I couldn't explain why, but I think I'm falling in love with this thing.

* * *

 _ **LUKAS' POV**_

All I remember was my ship being blown to pieces. Thank the gods I'm a personified nation, or I'd be dead for sure. I had no idea what happened while I was in dreamland, but when I opened my eyes, a man was hovering over me. He had amber eyes, brown hair and olive skin. I could've sworn he had pointed ears too, but wasn't sure if it was my eyes playing tricks or not. I went to ask the man a question, but I coughed up water instead. What an idiot I probably looked like…but how could I help it? The man patted my back soothingly, which helped. I then laid in a comfortable position after I finished my coughing fit.

"W-who are you?" I managed to utter. I figured he was probably a native that didn't know English, but I was surprised when he spoke back. He had a slight accent and seemed to be very excited about my speaking to him. "You can call me Feli! What's your name?" he said. I then gave him my name and he smiled widely.

I was tired of lying on the sand looking like a weakling and sat up. That's when I saw a very horrifying sight. Feli's bottom half was like a fish; which meant only one thing. He was an authentic merman and he was inches away from me. I don't know what other people believe, but I'd always heard that mermen and mermaids hated humans. "Y-you have a tail" I stammered. Feli flicked his tail in the air a few times and laughed softly. "Yeah I do. Comes with being a merman." He said. I probably looked stupid to him; staring at his tail like a frightened and dumbfounded child. I think he could sense that I was scared though, because he spoke very calmly. "Mermen are known for killing humans…why aren't you trying to kill me?" I asked him. He giggled, as if he found what I said comical or childish. "Well that is true, but we never kill things we love." He said, followed by a charming wink. Was he implying that he loved me? If he does, I don't think it's in a friend or family type of love. Awkward yet fascinating.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked, bending closer. I didn't quite know what to say. My mind went completely blank. Then I remembered Mathias and Emil. "Y-yes. I have two friends. They were caught in the same disaster I was." I said. Feli looked like he understood what I was wanting and asked what the two friends looked like. I described them and he went out into the water to look for them.

* * *

 _Next chapter will be up soon!_


	2. Ocean Rescue

_I have nothing special to say about this chapter other than enjoy it!_

* * *

 _ **FELI'S POV**_

I've never been so excited about helping someone before! And I also never imagined humans to be like Lukas. My brother, Romano, always made them sound like evil and ugly things. How stupid was I to ever take his word for it. Lukas was gorgeous and very attractive. Not a hint of ugliness anywhere. I still don't know for sure if Lukas is a boy or girl. Might be both. I'll reference to him as a "he" though, because it's nicer than calling him an "it" all the time. If he doesn't like it, I'll call him a "she". All thinking went aside when I saw a person that was smaller than Lukas.

The person looked like a young one with silver hair, just as I had been told. I couldn't be for sure if it was a boy or girl either, so I'll reference it as a "he" too. He didn't look as hurt as Lukas did, and it was apparent that no other mermaids had gotten to him yet. I dragged the body back to the island and Lukas seemed overjoyed to see the little person. He held the little one close and planted kisses on his head. I would've loved to watch, but there was one other to retrieve. I hoped I could get to him before another mermaid did.

I raced through the water until I finally saw the big human. This one was definitely a man. I swam next to him to see if he'd been hurt. To my horror, I wasn't the first mermaid to reach the body. There were scars and wounds all over his body, some only a few minutes old. I didn't hesitate to start dragging the body back to the island.

Even in the water this human was heavy. Was he inbreeded with whales? Sure felt like it. It was a hard task, but I managed to bring the whale man back to the island. Lukas helped me drag him ashore. I used my power of healing to restore the two humans back to health and they began to awaken. This was very exciting to me; being able to observe three humans.

* * *

 _ **3RD PERSON POV**_

Emil woke up before Mathias did. "Oh brother! You're alright!" Lukas said as he hugged Emil closer. The smaller nation rolled his eyes and nodded. Mathias jolted up and Feli was the first figure he saw. "IT'S A SIREN!" He screamed. Lukas hurried to calm Mathias. "He's not mean, in fact, he saved you." Lukas said. Mathias relaxed, but suspicion was still evident in him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave now." Feli said as he crawled back toward the water. "Please stay." Lukas called out. Feli smiled, and turned around. "I can't stay on land for very long at a time. I'll be back later, okay?" He said. Lukas nodded and watched as the merman went back out into the water. A short pause occurred before Emil started up talking. "We need some food now." He said.

Food…right! They couldn't be satisfied without it. They would need water too, but maybe getting juicy fruits from the forest would suffice. They figured they would need shelter too. After a short quarrel, they decided that Mathias and Emil should go in the forest to gather fruit as Lukas built a shelter. The food gatherers went into the thick vegetation of the island as Lukas contemplated on how to build a shelter.

They didn't need anything too extravagant, just something to protect them from weather. Lukas gathered leaves from the trees and laid them down between two other tree trunks like a carpet. That would keep them from getting covered with sand as they slept. He then needed loose wood to build walls, such as small fallen trees. After scanning across the outer rim of the forest, he managed to find some logs he could carry. Some were heavier than others so it was hard work.

Now he had to balance them just right so they would create walls. Every time he thought he had done it right, one log fell down and caused all the others to collapse like dominos. It didn't take long for him to become exhausted. "You need help, Lukas?" Asked the familiar voice of Feli's. Lukas was startled at first, making the merman giggle. "Yes, I do actually. But I'm too tired to do anything else at the moment." He said as he sat down on the leaf pile. He was covered with sweat; something Feli hadn't seen before.

"Do you need to sleep? You look awful." Feli said as he touched the sweat on Lukas' cheeks curiously. "It's a different kind of tired. I just need to take a break. I'll be good to go in a few minutes." The Norwegian said as he took a deep breath. Feli smiled and sat next to the other character. He scooted his tail close to Lukas' legs as if comparing the two. "So different yet so close." He whispered. Lukas gave a soft hum as a reply.

"I'll be right back. I'll get something that'll help." Feli said as he crawled along the sand. It was only a few minutes later that he came back with loose vines. "Use these as ropes" he said. Lukas stood up and took the vines. "Thanks" he said. Using the vines and Feli's help, they secured the logs so they'd stay in place to form walls. Before long, they had a cute little shack built. It wasn't something you'd want to stay in for long-term, but it made a nice emergency shelter.

"Looks nice. We did a good job." Feli said, looking up into Lukas' eyes. The Norwegian nodded and sat down inside the shack, followed closely by the merman. They looked around and at eachother for a while before the other two humans returned. "Whoa, nice shack!" Mathias said. Lukas and Feli came out to see the others carrying armloads of fruits.

Pineapples, mulberries, oranges, bananas, and mangos were dumped onto the floor of the shack to be sorted. Afterward, all four of them made a nice meal of the fruits and still had much to spare. Feli returned again to the ocean, leaving the humans to themselves. "We need meat too, you know?" Emil said. Mathias and Lukas nodded and together they went to go fishing.


	3. Free Fish

_Alright so I didn't get to do as much character building as I would like to, but this isn't the last chapter, so I have a lot to work with. enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **3rd person POV  
**_

Mathias and Lukas both got two firm sticks to use as fishing rods and took small vines from the trees to use as string. The only thing they had to use as hooks were little sticks they sharpened with Mathias' pocket knife. "Now we just need something to use as bait" Mathias said. "I suppose you could suffice." Lukas said, gesturing to the taller man. "Lulu, you know that isn't going to fly." Mathias responded. Lukas put his hand under his chin as if considering. "You're right. You're so fat you'd break the rod." He said, a smirk coming on his face. "Lu…stop being so mean." Mathias said with a pouting face.

Lukas stopped teasing and they started looking under the rocks for worms. "I don't see anything!" Mathias complained. "You won't. Not in the dry part. You have to dig a little bit." Lukas said as he began to dig in the sand. Mathias laughed. "Just like a dog" He jested. Lukas only gave him a glare and continued looking for worms. Once they had gathered a few, they put the worms on the hooks and casted out into the water.

"I bet I can catch more fish than you." Mathias said, glaring over at the Norwegian. "You always think you can better me. What kind of self-satisfaction do you get from it?" Lukas asked. Mathias practically blurted out with laughter. If he's ever known a man who loved to get the extra point over on someone, it was Lukas. As Mathias was laughing, Lukas hurled a handful of sand in his open mouth. To make matters worse for Mathias, a fish somehow managed to hit him in the face.

"Oh look, a fish." Lukas said as the fish wiggled down into Mathias' arms. The Dane was kind of angry that Lukas was more worried about the fish than him. More fish came out of the water until there must've been at least twenty. It was a miracle! But…how did they get there?

Finally Feli came out of the water. "I hope that's enough." He said. "More than what we need actually" Lukas said with a look of satisfaction. Mathias started returning the extra fish to the water while Feli went to up to Lukas with a look of expectation. "Oh, right. Takk. That's thank you in Norwegian." He said. Feli nodded and returned to the water.

"We need to go cook these right away!" Mathias shouted. Lukas nodded in agreement. After gutting the fish with a pocket knife, the two men carried a dozen fish back to camp. Everyone was excited to see food, but especially Emil. They all helped to pile together some sticks and Lukas found some flint to light it with.

Using some thicker sticks, Mathias crafted a makeshift rotisserie spit and stuck them through the fish's bodies. Perfect. He slowly cooked them as Emil grabbed some leaves off a tree to use as plates. When the fish finished, they were put upon those leaves and served.

They all ate their fish until they were full and satisfied. "I almost want another, but then I'd pop!" Emil said jokingly. Mathias nodded with his tongue hanging out. "Yeah! I know whatcha mean! It was a pretty good meal for being shipwrecked!" Mathias said with a happy smile. Lukas did admit, but he thought that the meal was decent as well.

They began to talk about their Viking days. Mathias was rambling on how good of a Viking he used to be and still had count of how many people he killed. "Who said we had to stop being Vikings?" Lukas asked. "History Lulu….History." Mathias replied sadly. "We can still be like Vikings" Lukas said. That was true. It didn't take raiding villages to be a Viking.

"A-am I considered a Viking?" Emil asked. "No…you're our land. There's a difference." Lukas said in reply. Emil groaned with annoyance. The pitiful groan he made brought a smile to Mathias' face. "Mathias, that's not cool. Stop it." Emil fussed. The Dane shrugged it off and grabbed the other two in a firm hug. "But the real thing that matters is that we're family!" He said loudly.

* * *

 _ **FELI'S POV**_

I've been spying on them…They don't seem to have noticed yet. I think that's a good thing. I don't want them to feel like I'm stalking them or anything. I can't explain it, but the more I hang out with that Lukas person, I get more attached. I've also decided that it's a male. There's no doubt about it. But even if he is a male, I'm still interested in him nonetheless.

Every time I get around Lukas, I get this little fluttery feeling. What is that? Is that what being in love feels like? I've heard people talk about it and I've decided that hearing about love and experiencing it are two totally different things.

But…I wonder…are there different kinds of love? Does all love mean being married to a spouse? I'd like to believe otherwise, but mermaid culture describes love only as being between spouses. We don't know of any other love. Do humans?

I suppose I've thought much too much about the matter of love. I wanted to focus on what these weirdly wonderful humans are doing. I don't know if it's customary, but it looked like the whale man is choking the others. The little one's turning blue in the face. Is that…usual?

Oh, they finally have stopped. And they stripped down to their shorts. It looked as though they're ready to take a swim. Should I have stayed there or swam off? I thought I might stay.

Emil came over to the water first. "Coming for a dip?" I asked. "I haven't gotten to swim yet, so yeah!" He said back. I saw the whale man charging at the water and quickly swam out of his way. His splash was huge, but not the biggest I've ever seen. Lukas began to run to the water too, but stopped at the edge and simply put his – I think they're called feet—in the water.

"Would you like to see something cool?" I asked him. He nodded. "Sure. I'm just going to chill on the beach so a little show would be nice. It's not good to eat then swim anyways" He replied to me. I smiled and turned to the ocean, ready to work my magic.

I made this whistling noise and I must have scared the whale man. He was looking around like he was ready to punch the lights out of something. As I suspected, a pod of bottlenose delphinidae came swimming in, but not too close as to get beached.


	4. Dolphin Mania

****_Nothing special to say other than sorry for taking so long._

* * *

 ** _3_** ** _RD_** ** _PERSON POV_**

"Aww look! DOLPHINS!" Mathias screamed. Even Lukas' usual, plain face seemed to get a smile. Dolphins always make people happy, don't they? The three Nordics went out into the water to meet the dolphins. Mathias, being the tallest, could go out further than the others without having to swim. He happily petted one of the dolphin's heads, and the bottlenose squeaked happily.

"They're so cute!" Emil said, "I want to ride one but I don't know how. " "Oh, I suppose it's easy, but I've never been this close to dolphins so I don't know!" Mathias said. Suddenly, Emil felt something nudge his foot. Looking down, he saw that it was a dolphin. The dolphin swam between the Icelander's legs and stayed in place, waiting for him to get the hint. "I think it's showing you how" Mathias said with a smile.

"So I just grab the fin?" Emil asked as he gripped the dorsal fin like a handle. "Like this?" The dolphin started swimming, so he assumed he did something right. He was having fun, but he was also scared. This being his first time, he didn't know what to expect. "Mathias! It's taking me!" The island nation shouted. Mathias grabbed onto the dolphins dorsal fin also. "Don't worry ice, uncle Denmark has you covered!" he said.

* * *

 _ **Emil's POV**_

Seeing Denmark by my side was very helpful, but I soon became comfortable with the dolphin. I was confident I could ride without Denmark being right there. "Why don't you get your own dolphin?" I asked. As if the creatures could understand me, another dolphin swam under Mathias before he had a chance to say anything to me.

The dolphin he was riding swam very fast. "You having fun!?" I shouted. He roared with joy, so I took that as yes. Just then, my dolphin dove under the water without warning. Was the fish trying to drown me!? I was terrified and screamed from under the water. I'm glad someone heard me, because they came to my rescue. At first I thought it was a wild merman that gotten a hold of me and probably reacted worse than I should have. "A MERMAID GOT ME!" I squealed. Then I heard Feli's voice telling me it was okay and eased down. I may not like him that much, but he was a good lifeguard.

He let me go and I treaded the water to stay afloat. Me and Feli then got into a fast paced conversation, starting with me;

"Where's the fish?"

"The fish aren't near here"

"No, the big fish I was just riding"

"Its not a fish you ignorant brat"

"Oh, that's right. It's a porpoise"

The dolphins squeaked, but I didn't understand what they were saying. I knew Feli did though, because he was smiling. "He said that you smell like kelp. Which is an insult." He translated. No wonder that smug face of his was smirking. Even dolphins insult me. Now that I think about it, I should get a gold star for most annoying island nation.

"I don't care, I just want to get to the shallow water so I don't have to struggle." I said as I paddled around like a dog. Then one of the dolphins quickly took me back to shore and squeaked in disapproval. It swam back to its pod after I thanked it. Denmark seemed to be having more fun than I did. When he came to the shore, he was smiling brightly and waved the dolphins a goodbye.

"Hey, do you wanna have a splash fight?" I asked. Denmark roared a "YES!" and splashed me in the face. I started kicking my legs, hoping the water it threw into the air would hit the Dane. As soon as I got tired, he spun in the water, splashing everything around him. Including me.

"Its splash or be splashed!" he screamed. I tried to kick more but was splashed in the face first. "Hah! I win" Feli said with a cute smile. "Huh? Since when were you joining?" I asked. "It's a free ocean. I can splash you if I want." He said somewhat teasingly. "And there's a thing called free will. If I don't want you to splash me, you shouldn't splash me" I said back, also teasingly.

He dove under the water. I know everyone isn't going to like me, so I was okay with his hate for me. "But a freaking merman" Denmark had said to me. And...what of it? "Magical hate!" He chuckled, "I guess best friends act like they hate each other"

I knew what he was getting at, and I didn't like it. There was no way I was going to be best friends with a bratty merman. Its just not happening. "I'm starting to get pruny" Denmark said as he got out of the water. "Like a prune? Can I eat you?" I said playfully. He laughed. "No, I'm not an actual prune" He replied. I made a face at him and got out of the water too. He was laying in the sun, so I assumed he wanted a tan. Then I tried to picture him with a tan. Nope. Not happening. He'd look awful. In my opinion anyways.

I wanted to swim more so I went back out into the water. Feli suddenly popped up and I swore he could have given me a heart attack. "Dolphins don't swim this close. Want me to call one?" He asked. I said no, as it was a challenge to get one, and I like challenges. "Suit yourself, but don't go too far. Mermaids live out there too. Dangerous ones." He said. "Then I guess I'll have to get a dolphin before a mermaid gets me" I said as I began to swim.

"Just let me call one, you dunce!" Feli shouted at me. I finally gave up and told him to go ahead. He was going to do it anyway, I knew. Before long, a bottlenose dolphin swam to me and squeaked happily. "Told you I'd get one!" I shouted at Feli as I stuck my tongue out. He reacted exactly how I wanted him to. His face flustered bright red as his voice raised a considerable amount.

"I'M FINALLY NICE TO YOU AND YOU DO THIS!? I'LL BRING A SHARK NEXT TIME, YOU LITTLE TWIT" He screamed angrily. I was completely calm, which made him just look like an idiot in my opinion. "You're the one yelling." I said, acting totally cool with this. I don't know if he was too mad to notice or not, but a smirk started to spread across my face. I love it when I make someone annoyed.

"I swear I'd drown you if it weren't for your brother" He grumbled. "Oh, how big of you!" I teased. He only growled lowly. "You may not be able to drown me, but there are other options. And no, I'm not giving you any ideas." I said with a smirk. I wanted to see what kind of imagination this guy had. "If I did anything bad to you, your brother wouldn't like me very much" was all the merman said.

I made a pfft sound. "So what?" Feli's face scrunched up. "Your brother is a lot better than you! I wish I could kill you!" He said, his tone full of rage. As you could imagine, I was loving this. "Like I care, Sherlock?" I asked sarcastically. It was obvious that Lukas was the sibling that got more love anyway, so what did it matter if someone said that they preferred him over me? It didn't. Not to me anyway.

"I WISH YOUR BROTHER WOULD LIKE ME ALREADY SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU!" Feli said in an outraged voice. "Like you? He already does." I stated. Everything fell quiet, only the squeaking of the dolphin serving like that awkward cricket chirp you hear in movies.

"H-He does?" Feli said, as if he didn't believe me. A smile grazed his face as he looked to the side. I don't care what anyone else thought, but the look he had reminded me of some silly high school girl when she found out that her crush liked her. Could there possibly be a thing between Feli and my broth—No! that's totally absurd. They were both boys, and from a different species at that. There was no way...was there?

"Th-that's great!" Feli said after a moment of silence. He gave me a soul splitting glare before saying "Enjoy the dolphin, brat" and dove underwater. "I intend to. Blowfish" I replied, stressing the blowfish part. He punched my leg from under the water, causing me to yipe in pain. "OW! IDIOT!" "brat!" "Jerk!" the names never seemed to stop. He dragged me off the dolphin just to be mean, but I saved myself.

After getting back on the dolphin, it swam around. I was enjoying it and started talking to the dolphin about how much I liked the peaceful riding. Just when I was getting comfortable though, it flipped me off its back, but I managed to stay atop the water. It was then that I noticed I was over deep water. By all means, this was a perfect chance for Feli to get me. I was an easy target, he hated me obviously, and the adrenaline in my blood didn't help one bit.

I raced for shore, but was by no means a fast swimmer. "Don't be in such a hurry. Like I said, I can't do anything to you" Feli spoke, "But the dolphins are a different story!" Before I knew it, the dolphins were bumping into me harshly and causing big waves around me. It was very hard to stay afloat, so I resorted to something I did very well; screaming.

Denmark immediately heard my cries and ran to my rescue. If there is one advantage to being the youngest, it is that everyone listens to you when you fuss. He held me close and swam back to shore. "What happened out there?" He finally asked. "That stupid merman made the dolphins turn on me." "He can't do that" "But he did"

* * *

 _Hope that it made up for that long moment of not posting another chapter. Hopefully the next one won't take as long to post. Reviews are appreciated :-D_


	5. Cecaelia Party

_Just a little note is that this is the type of story you have to read all the chapters in sequence to understand. If you haven't read the previous ones yet, i do NOT advise you to continue. You will be confused._

* * *

 _ **EMIL'S POV**_

* * *

"We should tell your brother" Denmark said. My eyes widened at that. "I'd rather not" I finally said. "Why not?" "I don't want him mad with Feli." There was an awkward pause as we thought about a certain possibility.

"Wait...does he...?" Denmark stuttered, as if halfway into thought. "Does who what?" I asked. "Does that merman have a crush on Norge!?" He blurted. At first, I thought I was the only one who thought that. It was kind of obvious though. We entered a face paced conversation, starting with me:

"OH GOOD GODS I HOPE NOT"

"I THINK HE DOES! THERE'S NO OTHER EXPLANATION. I mean, why would Feli be helping us? He hates you, doesn't care about me, so it has to do with Lulu!"

"I know my brother has always had a thing with mythical beings, but seriously!? He's only my brother and Belarus' husband. To nobody else does he belong!"

"I don't think we can control that merman. We need to tell Norway"

"I really don't want to, but if you think we should..."

"He has a right to know"

"I guess so..."

We stood up and walked along the beach, looking for my brother. He could be anywhere, but the place we assumed he'd be was right.

* * *

 _ **LUKAS' POV**_

I was sitting comfortably inside the shack, looking up at how the light of the sun shone through the palm leaves. It was stunningly beautiful. However, the enjoyment was cut short when the other two entered the shack.

"Norway! We need to tell you something!" Denmark said as he tried to capture his breath. They had either been walking for a long time or sprinting. "Yeah? What is it?" I asked as I sat up straight. "I think...I think that the merman has a crush on you" He finally managed to say. I arched a brow, putting on a very serious yet somewhat confused look. "Oh, really now?"

Denmark and Iceland both nodded frantically. "Ja! I think that's why he's been doing stuff for us." The Dane uttered. I didn't really know exactly how to respond. It sounded logical, but could a merman possibly love me? We were of a different species, and both male. But I don't think the gender part was an issue, as I once read that Mermen and Mermaids alike could switch gender if they wanted to.

"What should I do if its true?" I finally asked. Both Iceland and Denmark shrugged. "I have no idea, but if you reject him, he might send mermaids to eat us." The Dane said. I knew that was a total possibility. It was no doubt a trap.

"Do you think he'll be mad because I told you?" Denmark asked. I shook my head and assured him that it would be alright if we simply didn't talk about it. He then asked me what I would do if Feli told me his true feelings. I had to think about an answer for a moment.

"Stay calm, for sure. And as for what I would say, well, I guess that depends on how he words it." I said after a long pause. "Okay, Norge. I trust your judgment. But you should be careful as to what you say. He may drown you if he doesn't like it" Denmark said. For once he was actually saying something sensible. Well, that I heard anyway.

I told him that I would be very choosy with my words. I had found out the right things to say in previous endeavors, so what was the difference now? "I hope we get rescued before then..." Denmark sighed. It was obvious he was probably about to cry. "I wouldn't count on it." I said as I gave his shoulder a little rub. I may not like Denmark, but I hate it when he cries.

When I looked over to the ocean, I saw Feli's head in the water. He was probably too far away to hear anything we had discussed, but I wouldn't discount any possibilities. "So what should we do now?" Denmark whispered. I shook my head as a sign that I didn't know. "I won't talk about what we discussed unless it comes up. But I am thirsty. We could boil the seawater, but we don't have a pan" I reasoned, "However, there could be a spring somewhere in the forest."

That seemed logical, didn't it? "Do you think Feli would know? Or should we just go look for ourselves?" The Dane asked. I told him that him and Ice should go look. I'd stay at the shack just in case something happened. It seemed safer that way.

* * *

 _ **MATHIAS' POV**_

Alright, so me and my little Icey buddy are gonna go look for a source of fresh water. "Let's go Ice!" I shouted as I ran toward the forested area. Ice was a bit slow, as always, but managed to keep up. To make it safer when we went into the forest though, I held onto his little hand so we wouldn't depart. There was no way I was gonna lose my buddy.

There were so many cool things in here! Fresh fruits were growin' on the trees, little animals and bugs made it crawl with life. It looked like a vine, but I could swear I saw a snake in there somewhere too. "This is fun" Ice commented. "Yeah, sure is!" I said with a big Danish smile. "And creepy" he added.

"Creepy? How so?" I asked, my smile still evident, but not nearly as much. He looked up at me with worry in his big light blue eyes. "If mermaids are what lives in the water, what do you think may live on the land?" He asked. When we went into the forest to get the fruit before, no weird creature crossed our path. Then again, we never went as deep into the trees as we did now.

"There's probably just wolves, or snakes!" I said in attempt to lighten him up. Why does he always have to look for the worst? "H-How about cecaelias? Or wendigos?!" He asked, his voice raising a considerable volume. Just the mere thought of those things! Slimy tentacles or...or huge claws and a face—no offense –worse that Norway's troll!? Why would my Icey buddy believe such things lived here?

I assured him that there would be no such thing in these woods. If there was, they would for sure have attacked us already. That eased Iceland, but he was still persistent. "What if they just jump out of nowhere and surprise us?" He asked. I didn't know what to say to that. "Well I at least know that no wendigo is going to get us. They live in the mountain"

"Says who?"

"Says mythology."

"They could if they wanted to! My brother said so!"

"Norway did? Dang..."

"He saw one face to face and told me just how ugly it was!"

"Wait he saw a wendigo and lived? HOW!?"

"Ask him!"

"I will when we get back"

"What about cecaelias?"

I didn't have any clue on what to say to that. They may be here, they may not. All I know is that I didn't like them, Ice didn't like them, Mermaids probably didn't like them, and Norgie was terrified of them for reasons that are probably worthy of having their own story for.

We started discussing about cecaelias. They had eight long tentacles, long nails, and sharp teeth. Okay. Maybe these are just a little bit past the "I don't like them" point. To make matters worse, Icey started telling me about a video he saw of one. He said that they crawl really fast on the land and it looks creepy when they do so. I started trying to imagine it and the thoughts were giving me chills.

"Well we still need water!" I said as I snapped out of my thoughts. "I know. Talking just helps pass the time." Icey said with a sigh. After a while, we spotted just what we needed! A spring of water. We walked over to it and tasted the water. Very clean and perfect for drinking. We took all we wanted then filled up the water pouches we carried on our belts with the clean and clear liquid.

Ice was bent down, looking into the water as he filled his pouch. He didn't notice when a tentacle grabbed my wrist. Was it...a cecaelia? I heard they come to wherever their name is mentioned, but goodness. I let out a high pitched squeak of surprise and Iceland only laughed. "You're so funny" He said with a smile. "I'M NOT FUNNY! RUN RUN RUN!" I commanded.

He then looked up and twisted the lid on his water jug. A look of horror fell over his face as he looked at the cecaelia behind me. He couldn't move for a moment, but then sped off. He ran faster than id ever seen.

* * *

 _ **3RD PERSON POV**_

Meanwhile, back at the beach, Feli and Lukas were having their own little chat. "Hey, Lukas!" Feli called from the water. Lukas came to the waters edge and put his feet in the cold, but nice, ocean water. "I need to tell you something" Feli said. Lukas was for sure it was going to be a love confession, but was surprised when it was simply a warning about cecaelias living in the forest.

"Well, it's silly really, but there may be a cecaelia out there" Feli said. He knew all the creatures of the island, so Lukas trusted the merman's judgment. "Yes? Continue" Lukas urged. Feli did as asked, and continued, "The first spring you see? She likes to hang around there a lot. She could be attacking your brother and the whale m—erm, Mathias, right now."

"Should I go see or...?" Lukas began to ask, but was cut off by Emil screaming. "Denmark is tentacled!" He shouted. Feli knew that his judgment was correct and the cecaelias had gotten hold of Mathias, but he asked "What? Denmark grew tentacles?" as a tease. Emil huffed both from annoyance and from running. "No no no no, he's being attacked by tentacles!" He clarified.

Feli could care less about Mathias, but he knew that if he didn't do something about it, Lukas may not like him anymore. He walked out onto the land, wearing dolphin printed underwear. "You can get legs?" Emil asked confusedly. Feli nodded and smiled. "Yeah. High level merman. And these shorts? Stole them off a dead sailor's hind end" he said, then winked. Emil and Lukas looked somewhat disgusted, but they had to save the Dane.

With Feli leading, they ran to the spring. The sight they then laid eyes on was both surprising and comical. Two cecaelias were tossing Mathias back and forth like a beach ball. "Hey, you two, stop that!" Feli commanded to them. The older one— well, her height made her look older anyway— looked over at the shouting merman.

She had long brown hair with odd looking light and dark eyes, which were colored the same as her hair. Her tentacles were bright red and surprisingly long for her size, which was about six ft. from the waist up. "Hmm? Why should I?" She asked with a sly tone. "Because! I am a merman and you want to be in my favor, right?" Feli replied.

It was a fact that all cecaelias liked mermaids, but not all mermaids liked cecaelias. The two octopus looking beings glanced at each other then back at Feli. With those legs, they didn't think he was a mermaid, but after some consideration, they decided he was telling the truth. "With legs, you look just like one of these other creatures" The older cecaelia said as she gently put Mathias down.

"We're called humans, you jerks!" Emil retaliated. The cecaelias giggled at him. Mathias was badly hurt, but it was nothing Feli couldn't heal. "You ugly wenches! Always thinking you can do whatever you want because you have more limbs! It sickens me" He said as he healed the Dane.

"We pretty much can if we want to." The younger cecaelia said with a smirk. Her eyes were bright green and her silver hair cascaded down her shoulders. "NO YOU CAN'T!" Emil shouted after taking in her beauty for a moment. The elder cecaelia bent close to his face and frowned. "You have a big mouth, you know that right?" She said in a degrading way. Emil shivered in fear. A huge octopus lady was inches from his face.

Feli pushed Emil back and stood in front. He knew the ladies wouldn't hurt him, so he served as a good shield. From behind, Lukas lifted his voice and asked the cecaelias what their names were. "Melissa" said the younger one while the elder said that her name was "Kaley".

"Easy enough to remember, right?" Kaley asked. "Nah, I'll forget it in five minutes" Emil said sarcastically. Feli smirked a little, but tried not to let Emil know that he actually liked what he said. Allowing the merman to do the talking, Emil and Lukas took a seat by the slowly recovering Mathias and watched.

Feli commanded that the cecaelias leave them alone, but as you may imagine, the half-octopus beings didn't want to do that. They both made fake pouty faces. "You are crude and boring things! Leave my sight!" Feli said to them. They paused for a moment before sinister smiles crept across their face. It was as if they had both gotten the same devilish idea at the same time.

"You know sister, he is in human form, so we could take him by force" Melissa cooed to Kaley. "We can. He does seem like an easy target" Kaley replied as she glanced at Feli with a dark expression. His eyes widened. "Okay, you guys have to run!" He commanded to the others.

Emil ran swiftly, but Mathias couldn't yet. Lukas tried to drag the Dane, but he proved to be too heavy for the Norwegian to handle. Nonetheless, he kept trying. Kaley gripped Feli firmly in her tentacles. "You two aren't worth my time! Let go!" Feli fussed. "Not a chance" Melissa cooed.

The cecaelias bent toward eachother and whispered into one another's ear. "What should we do first?" Kaley asked. "Lets try to convince him to stay here so we can torture his friends" Melissa said back quietly. They pulled away from eachother and looked down at Feli with twisted grins.

"We could feed him yummy treats" Kaley insisted. Feli only squirmed and continued to tell them to let go. They didn't listen, as you might have already guessed. "But why don't you let us love on you? You'll like it" Melissa said. Feli growled. "I love someone else!" He called. That was the wrong thing to say, but he was desperate.

Melissa smiled widely. "Tell us who it is" She commanded. "N-No!" Feli responded, looking more nervous than anything. "Tell us and we will let you go" Kaley reasoned. Since he had no other choice but to spill the beans, Feli told them the honest truth. "F-Fine. Its Lukas" He sighed. "You mean that cute blondie you came over here with?" Kaley asked. Feli nodded in defeat.

Lukas, having overheard the whole conversation, was quite interested to find out that Feli did in fact love him. The only issue was that he was afraid he didn't love Feli in the same way. Would he have to confess that? Hopefully not, but he knew it probably would have to happen sooner or later.

"So we can play with him too?" Melissa asked, sending Lukas a menacing look. "But you said you'd let me go!" Feli said with a tone of anger. "Yes, we did. But we never said we wouldn't get you again" Kaley said evilly. Feli called them she-devils and slapped them wherever he could. They were unaffected by his little hissy fit.

"We can play with you both like dolls" Melissa said. She smiled brightly at the thought. Feli was very upset now and squirmed more. He made very clear the fact that he was a higher class. "Oh, he's got sass!" Kaley teased.

The cecaelias finally decided to go ahead and 'play' with Feli. It started with Melissa tickling him as Kaley held him firmly. He fussed and squirmed, managing not to laugh. "Laugh for us! It's so fun to hear a merman laugh!" Kaley said, tickling even more. Feli couldn't hold it in and started to laugh uncontrollably.

The cecaelias fawned over how cute he was, which actually angered him. He tried to look serious and tell them to stop, but they ceased not. "We will not stop until you shed tears" Melissa said as she tickled all his hotspots.

After a while, she suggested they take him under the water. "He's a merman, so that wont do much good" Kaley said with a frown. Nonetheless, they walked—or rather, crawled —to the water. They stayed right at the waters edge, which angered Feli. He knew that if he could touch the water and get his fin back, the cecaelias wouldn't be able to detain him.

The water was so close. Inches away in fact. It was torture at its finest. Having something you needed close by, yet far away. "I love it when people try so hard to get away from something they will never escape" Kaley said teasingly. "Lets go underwater now!" Melissa said. Feli begged them not to. After thinking things over, he decided that turning back into a mermaid was not a good idea. He wouldn't be able to go back onto the land for hours, and he needed to make sure that the three sailors remained safe from other mermaids.

Despite all his efforts, Kaley let him drop into the water. After he turned back into a merman, he swam into a secret passage. "Where did he go?" Melissa asked. Kaley shrugged. They were both too big to fit into mermaid secret routes, so they didn't have a clue where they were located.

"So what now?" Melissa asked, kind of sad that they had lost their merman. "We can play with his crush" Kaley replied with an evil smirk on her face. Melissa really wanted to play with a merman, so she looked disappointed. "Smiles or we aren't doing anything" Kaley said. Melissa made a small smile. "Just a little bigger?" She smiled a bit bigger. "Much better. Now lets go!"


	6. Confession and Rejection

_Just a reminder to read previous chapters first. Thank you. Have fun._

* * *

 _ **3rd PERSON POV**_

Lukas had managed to drag Mathias back to the beach as Feli was occupying the cecaelias time. "Guys, we seriously need to put a plan together!" Feli began to say as he arrived at the beach from his secret tunnel. Before anything else was said, the two cecaelias they had encountered earlier came to the beach. They probably had followed the tracks that the Dane made as he was being dragged.

"I hate them so much" Emil grumbled. "You and me both" Feli said. That was the only thing they had really agreed on. "So who wants to be played with first?" Kaley asked, glancing at all the possibilities. "Leave us alone!" Feli replied boldly. "What are you gonna do about it?" Melissa asked with a smirk. Since he couldn't come on the land for another three hours, Feli knew there essentially was nothing he could do besides yell.

Yelling had proved to be ineffective several times, so that was silly. "I..." He began, but couldn't think of a thing to say. "Hah! Just as I thought. Nothing." Kaley said, smiling widely. "J-Just you wait!" Feli retorted. There had to be some way to deal with this. But how? It seemed hopeless, but as did many other situations. There must be a way.

"I...I'll get a cat!" Feli finally said. It was a fact that cecaelias didn't like cats for some odd reason. Melissa became terrified, but Kaley hadn't seen a cat roaming around here. "Where the heck you gonna get a cat?" She asked confusedly. "Magic" Feli replied, showing no expression at all. Melissa and Kaley got into a fast paced conversation, starting with Kaley:

"I don't care about cats anyways. Theyre just filthy animals."

"But theyre scary too!"

"On rare occasion, they can be cute"

"One scratched and hissed at me!"

"So?"

"They are scary!"

"Quit your whining!"

As they continued, Feli whistled to gather the nation's attention. Mathias was alert now, so he listened too. "We should be making a plan here!" Feli said. "Ah huh...right...for what?" Lukas asked. He was too busy focusing on the cecaelia's conversation about cats that he forgot they were trying to rid of the two feminine creatures.

"Plans for the ugly squid creatures after us, you fools!" Feli complained. Kaley stopped arguing with Melissa to interject. "We are pretty, and it's octopus, not squid, thank you very much" She said. "YOU ARE NOT BEAUTIFUL. YOU ARE OF A LOWER CLASS AND I HATE YOU BOTH" Feli said angrily at them.

They fell silent, but stayed right there. "I said to leave!" Feli commanded and repeated several times. "No. We're staying right here. Just pretend we aren't here" Melissa said with a smile. Feli loved the idea of pretending they weren't there, and continued as he was before they came.

"So Lukas..." He began. The Norwegian looked in attention. "I want to talk to you. Alone"

* * *

 _ **LUKAS POV**_

Leaving the others, I stripped to my boxers and went out into the water with Feli. I sat down in the water and he sat beside me. "I...love you" Feli confessed. I smiled a bit and nodded. I knew this talk would come soon, and I was prepared for it. "That's wonderful." I simply stated.

"So how do you feel about me?" Feli asked, his eyes widening with hope. "I li—love you." I said, hoping it came out the way expected. Feli lit up. "R-Really!?" He asked. "O-Of course!" I replied as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

Feli smiled happily and put his hands on his blushing cheeks. I looked down at the water and saw my own blush darkening from the reflection the water casted. "I-I have something for you! I saved it because I only dreamed you would say yes" Feli said with a gleaming smile. I nodded and waited for it to be revealed.

A shining pearl necklace was placed in my hand. Each pearl was flawless and refracted the light like a prism. They were so beautiful. Mermaids really knew how to give gifts, I thought. As much as I wanted it, I really couldn't take it. I didn't love Feli the way he loved me. But saying that I loved him was not a lie neither. I did love him, but I loved him as a friend. Can he comprehend that? With mermaids being very romantical beings, I highly doubt it. He would probably not understand.

"Oh, takk. But...I cannot accept it" I said, slowly putting it back in his soft hand. He looked surprised, but then got concerned. "W-Why not? Do you not like it!? Do you want something else!?" He asked frantically. I could see that he really had a heart for me. If I told him that I didn't like it, that might hurt his emotions badly. I had to be choosy.

"N-No, I like it very much! It's just that I've never been given such a gift and I really don't know how to accept it" I said. I hoped that Feli would just take it back and understand, but he didn't. "You can wear it! Or...or sell it if you like!" He said, thrusting it back into my hand. He would not be satisfied until he gave me something, so I finally accepted it.

I asked him if he could put it on me, and he nodded excitedly. Around my neck went the pearl necklace, and it was tied at the back so it wouldn't fall off. "S-so you really l-like it?" He asked with a shakiness in his voice. I nodded. Of course I liked it. There isn't a sailor in this world that couldn't not like perfect pearls.

He gave me a cute smile and I returned a crooked one. In such an awkward time, I couldn't smile any other way. "Y-You like fish, right?" He asked. I stayed quiet and nodded my head. "I could get you some if you w-want!" "I'm good for right now, thanks"

He looked off to the side for a moment. "Okay. Just tell me if there's something y-you need" He said before diving under the water. I was silent for a moment. "Oh, one thing!" I spoke out. He popped back up and kindly asked me what It was that I needed. "Is it safe to swim?" I asked. He glanced around quickly before telling me a cute 'yes'.

I walked deeper into the water until it was at my waist when I stood up. Feli swam beside me, looking very graceful in the water. "C-can I hug you?" He stammered. I thought 'why not?' and told him to let me sit down first.

He waited patiently as I got down and sat in the water. It was just a little bit above my neck in depth. After I told him that I was good, he swam over and gingerly hugged me. "You're kinda slimy" I commented. I heard that that could be a compliment to mermaids. He flustered and let go, apologizing. I guess he didn't think I liked it, but to be honest, slimy things can feel good every now and then. I assured him that it was alright.

"S-so I can keep hugging you?" He asked shyly. I nodded and waited for him to hug again. When he did, I hugged him back. As we were in the embrace, I couldn't help but to stare at his tail. I had never touched a mermaids tail, and I really wanted to. They looked so beautiful and most were shiny. Everyone likes beautiful shiny things, don't they? I kept looking as he flicked it around in the water excitedly.

It was so close and so tempting that I reached out and rubbed a gentle hand across the scales. Feli jumped in surprise and I immediately pulled my hand away. "Do you not like it? I don't have to touch it if you don't want me to" I said kind of disappointedly. He looked off to the side, shyness evident in his expression.

"I've just never had anyone touch my tail and it feels strange...but you can keep touching it. I'll get used to it. In fact, I kinda like it" Feli said quietly, but loud enough so I could make heads and tails out of what he spoke. I asked if it was really okay. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable in any way. He nodded slowly and put his tail in my lap gently.

I softly trailed my hand up and down his tail. It felt nice, but unlike anything I'd felt before. It is very hard to explain what a mermaid's tail feels like exactly. Asking what it feels like is like asking what chocolate tastes like. It's something you have to feel for yourself to understand. But it was very slimy. I can say that much. But it wasn't a gross slimy, if that makes sense.

"So you like it, do you?" Feli asked me as he looked straight into my eyes. I could only hum a response as I looked back at him. "I have some of the best scales for a mermaid" He said with a smile. "I see that" I softly said as I pulled my hand away. He might think it weird if I kept touching his tail, though I did really want to.

He flicked his tail around happily. I couldn't help but envision it like a happy little dog wagging its tail side to side. Feli moved so that his upper body was in my lap and he leaned his head on my chest. His eyes looked up to meet mine and I lost all other thought for a moment. All I could see was me and him.

He put a hand up on my shoulder and massaged it softly. It felt so nice and soothing. No wonder sailors would abandon ship to reach the mermaids. It made sense now.

"So, how come someone like you wasn't dating someone already?" He asked in a love-struck way. I was kind of scared to be honest. What was I going to say? I had something planned, but as I looked into his eyes, I totally forgot! "Well that's the embarrassing thing" I blurted.

His face took on a whole new look after I said that; a face worthy of being in a 5 star horror movie. His eyes went dark and I could swear I saw piranha teeth forming in his mouth. The hand on my shoulder greatly tightened its grip and his tail curved around my body like a snake. "What do you mean?" He asked, his voice even changing. I was terrified now. This was the kind of look mermaids got right before they killed a human. It said so in my mythology book.

If it weren't for the great control I have over my emotions, I would probably be crying by this point. "Uh...uh...nothing!" I said nervously. "I know you aren't telling me something." He said before wrapping both arms tightly around my neck. He got in my face, making sure I had a very good view at his teeth. "TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY!" He commanded.

I was too afraid to speak and shook my head frantically. I didn't want him to hurt me or anyone else because I said something out of fear. "YOU HAVE SOMEONE ELSE, DON'T YOU!?" He asked as his expression got creepier than ever. I couldn't find any clever words to say, so I just had to resort to telling the truth and explaining later. Hopefully he would understand. Possibilities are always an option.

"A-A fiancé" I stuttered. His eyes flashed bright red for a second and I could tell he was very angry with me; extremely angry. I tried my best to stay calm, but was reduced to a begging mess. "Just p-please don't drag me under" I repeated. Instead of trying to drown me, he broke down into tears of sadness. He leaned his head in the crook of my neck and kept sobbing.

I didn't want to have to tell him the truth, but I couldn't keep it from him. "Please don't cry" I said, trying to sound soothing. "I bet you don't even love me!" He screamed into my ear. I was partially deafened for a moment, but I could still hear over the horrible ringing. "No, I love you! Just not as a mate. I love you as a friend though" I said, hoping that it would help.

He looked confused at first, as if he had never heard of loving a friend. Maybe he didn't know how to love anyone as a friend? Maybe he didn't think that love was for friends?

"You lied to me you rotten human! Guess you'll all be mermaid chow!" He said angrily. "Nej nej nej! Please! Y-You have it all wrong!" I said as I held him tightly, "Please, don't let them come" Tears of fear started to form in my eyes. We as nations couldn't die, but the torture of having our flesh ripped apart would surpass any death.

"Well you should have thought about that before you lied to me!" He hissed. "What did I lie about?" I asked, thinking we may be able to get somewhere with this. "You said you loved me! Friends don't love eachother. They only like eachother" Feli said as he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

So it was true. He couldn't believe that friends could love eachother. Well I know that there is such a thing, because there's a few friends I love with more passion than most husbands have for their wives. I tried to explain to Feli, but he was too upset to listen to me. He tried to flip away, but I held him tighter.

After he fought so much, I finally let him go. Perhaps I could talk to him when he wasn't so furious. To be safe, I ran back to the land as fast as I could. Mathias and Emil were still there, enjoying some fruits. The cecaelias were there too, but just as they said, not a word or sound came from them.

"What happened?" Denmark asked worriedly. "I don't know what I did, but we lost our protection for now" I said, hoping he would catch the hint. "Did you tell him about Belarus?" "Not directly, no..."

"But without him, the mermaids are going to come!" Mathias screamed. "And I don't have an axe!" "Make one!" I suggested. Before we continued to argue, Iceland said that he had a question. Me and the Dane hushed up to listen. "Aren't mermen pretty much seabound?" He asked. It occurred to me that even though Feli had legs, the others probably didn't notice.

Iceland was too scared at the time that he probably didn't register the fact Feli had legs., even though he asked. He gets weird when he's scared and forgets things. I wouldn't have expected Denmark to notice, due to the fact he was a beach ball at the time. "But the Little Mermaid had legs! Does that mean other mermaids do too!?" Denmark asked while In a frenzied state. I knew the answer was yes, but didn't say it aloud in order to save everyone's sanity.

"She also made a deal with a witch" I stated plainly, "But calm down and let's talk about this like civilized men" Denmark calmed down a little. Iceland was too confused to understand why Dan was screaming to begin with.

"So are we safe, or not?" Dan asked. I hesitated, but then assured him everything would be okay. "That's good then" He said with a sigh of relief.

* * *

 _Hey, if the next chapter takes a while, it's probably because I am writing on my other fanfic, "Middle-Earth Meets the Hetalians" and beta-reading. Have a good day._


	7. The Battle of the Brothers

_I'm so sorry for that delay! I've been dreadfully busy but now I'm getting back into serious writing. Enjoy._

* * *

 _ **EMILS POV**_

We were sitting on the beach with absolutely nothing to do. No mermaids, the octopus ladies were still silent, Denmark was cooking fish...it was boring! I wanted to crawl in the shack and go to sleep. I stopped when I heard someone cough, and it didn't sound like my brother or the Dane.

When I turned around, I saw a man that looked kinda like Feli, but not exactly. His hair and eyes were a darker shade of brown and his hair curl was on the opposite side. Unlike Feli, this guy was totally nude, but strangely lacked a certain male part. Weird.

"Hello strange and random misfortunate traveler!" I said with a smile. The man didn't look impressed with me at all. In fact, he looked angry. What did we ever do to him? "I AM THE GUY YOU JUST MADE CRY'S BROTHER" He said with an eardrum breaking volume. "Oh well hi there 'Guy Who You Just Made Cry's' brother. How are y—wait a sec..." I began to say but then It dawned on me what had happened.

"You guys are gonna die" He said with a bit of an evil smile. "I KNEW IT" Denmark shouted. Me? I would have none of this. I'm out of there. Out out out out out! I ran inside the shack, not to be heard from or seen as long as that merman was there. However, I could still see the events as they happened from where I was.

"Which one of you is Lukas?" The new man asked. My brother hesitantly raised his hand and was immediately given a swift punch in the face. "GAH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Norway shouted as he held his jaw. I probably would have done the same thing. That punch looked like it would leave a bruise.

"It was for making my brother cry you demon!" Shouted Romano. I don't know if I had mentioned earlier, but he had said his name was Romano, and I have to admit that it's a pretty cheesy name. "That doesn't justify you punching me" Norway said. It was visible that he was officially ticked off, and my brother is nothing to play with when he's mad.

"You shouldn't have made my brother cry! You don't know what you've started!" Romano said through gritted teeth. "No, I don't, but I mean to end it" My brother said in response. Romano rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue as if to say 'yeah, right'. That action might not have been much, but it was enough to make Norway go into Viking mode.

He stood up tall, looking about the same height as the merman. "How about I kill you right now?" Norway asked, a dark purple aura starting to form around him. I honestly get scared when he gets like this, because it's the same aura Ivan gets before whacking someone's head off with his water pipe.

Romano was about to burst into laughter. It was as if he found my brother to be pathetic and weak. I assure you that he might not have superman strength, but he is a force to be reckoned with. Especially when he's mad.

* * *

 _ **LUKAS' POV**_

So here I am. A human against a merman. A very mean and rude merman at that. I didn't intend to start any fights, but I'm not letting anyone, not even this guy, push me around. It was obvious he probably had the upper-hand, but I would still face him nonetheless. He has to have some kind of weakness.

I noticed he didn't have any private parts, which was in itself unusual. I figured that performing a drop-kick on him might be ineffective, but I tried it anyway. He dropped to the ground alright, but not for any longer than five seconds. He stood back up and had this demonic smile on his face. "Doesn't work that well, idiot" He said darkly.

Okay! So drop-kicks don't work. Maybe stomach punches? Right under the ribcage usually causes people to lose their breath and anything was worth a try. I reared my fist back and hit right under his ribcage, but he didn't seem to lose air. However, it still caused him some pain, which was good. "Now you're just making me mad" He growled.

"I'm a Viking. I wouldn't expect anything else" I said with a smirk. He was bent over, holding his stomach due to the last hit I gave him. He was in the perfect position for one of my favorite fighting moves. I held onto his shoulders and brought my leg up, kneeing him in the face with extreme force.

Denmark was cheering me by saying things like "Go Nor!" "You're doin' it!" and the like. To be honest, I liked it when he cheered me on. I kept kneeing the merman's face until he let out a scream that could break glass. I covered my ears, but it didn't stop me from using my legs. I still kicked him wherever I could. Finally he stopped screaming and endured my kicking for a moment or two.

* * *

 _ **MATHIAS' POV**_

I was standing off to the side, watching. It had been so long since I'd seen Norge this peed off, and I actually forgot how kick-butt he really was. I cheered him on as he kicked that merman up one side and down the other.

The merman, I believe he called himself Romano, finally turned his gaze to me after taking a few hits. His eyes looked very unusual as their gaze met with mine. They changed from dark brown to an unnatural light blue. He just kept staring at me...and he didn't seem to be bothered by the kicking at the moment.

I felt something strange happening to me, but I couldn't not look at his icey eyes. Before I knew it, I physically could not move my own body. It was as if Romano had taken control of me. "Hey, you with the spiky hair, stop him from kicking me." He commanded calmly.

I really didn't want to, but my body did as he commanded and I seized Norway. My little Lulu was in utter shock, and so was I. "Nej! Let me go! You were just cheering me on and now you're holding me back!?" He said confusedly. I don't blame him. I myself was confused just as much as he was.

I tried to speak, but my mouth wouldn't respond. The one time I actually have a reason to talk and I can't. How ironic is that? My hands gripped him tighter and Romano looked very pleased. He stuck his tongue out at lulu, which was a sure way to get me mad. One does not simply tease my little buddy and not get a bruise. However, there was not much I could do at this time other than do as I was commanded.

Norge jerked around, trying to get free. I wanted to let him go, but what I wanted to do didn't matter at the moment. "My voice may not lure sailors to their death, but my gaze can trick the weak-minded easily" Romano said, winking at me. He was implying I was weak in the head, which was actually quite offensive.

Even Norway, from time to time, managed to admit that I was rather witty. In my opinion, I'm not that weak in the mind. However, it was a fact that Romano started telling me things to do telepathically and it was impossible for me to resist. He made me take one of Lulu's arms and twist it around his backside.

I knew it hurt Lulu a lot, but I kept pushing his arm further. Romano would either make me break it or push it to it's limit. I wanted neither. "OW OW! IT HURTS!" Norway cried out. Romano smiled and laughed. "too bad, so sad. Spiky hair is under my control" He said with a demonic grin.

My little Lukas started crying from the pain. "It's a talent I have. He'll do anything I say. Yo, spiky hair, hurt him until he begs for mercy" Romano continued. I fought the command as hard as I could, but it availed to nought. I slammed his face into the sand, and I'm sure he got a mouthful of it along with stinging pain.

* * *

 _ **ROMANO'S POV**_

Mr Spiky hair was doing so well. I hardly believe how easily he was influenced. It's great to be a merman with telekinetic power when you have a man that's all muscle and no brain. I was enjoying this very much, and since I hate humans, it only made it better. I could do anything I wanted to Lukas, which was an amazing ego booster. Not that I didn't have ego to begin with.

Spiky hair pulled Lukas' head up and he looked at me pitifully. "Aww what's wrong? Did that hurt?" I cooed. Lukas nodded but couldn't talk due to having a mouthful of sand. I smiled with great satisfaction. "Is this guy your friend? I bet it hurts more coming from him" I said darkly. Lukas slowly shook his head no.

As he shook his head, I noticed he had a little hair curl. Me and my brother go nuts when our hair curls are pulled, so maybe this poor little human was the same way. "Now you're going to have that curl pulled. I hope it hurts" I said with a smirk. The look that came upon Lukas' face couldn't be bought with all the pearls in the world.

He instantly spit out the sand and begged quickly for spiky hair not to do it. As cute as his begging was, I still made the taller one grab the smaller one's hair curl and pull it harshly. Lukas screamed loudly and his body shook violently. It was obvious that whatever that curl pulling did to him was not pleasant.

"Please! Stop!" He begged as tears flowed down his cheeks. I smirked again. "Why should I?" I asked. "I didn't mean to hurt your brother!" He admitted as he looked up at me. His face was red from crying and his body had only started to shake worse. "Tough luck buddy. You did, and now you pay for it" I said as I looked down at his pitifulness.

"Please, please don't make It worse" He asked desperately. I was going to make it much worse. I wanted to see him writhing around, using every last breath to beg for mercy and not receive it. The thought was delicious. Spiky hair held Lukas down harder, pulling his curl even more. "No no no!" Lukas squealed as he tried to get away.

I chuckled evilly, watching his failure.

* * *

 _ **MAT**_ _ **HIAS' POV**_

Come on Denmark! You're the king of the north and you're succumbing to an evil merman!? It was true though. I was torturing my best friend and couldn't do a thing about it. I knew what it did to him when his sensitive curl was pulled and I felt awful as I looked down at his face.

Tears were flowing and he was sweating all over. His face was red and his whole body trembled with pain. What the heck am I doing to him!? I need to regain control; now. I tried my very best to block the thoughts that Romano was planting into my mind, but it was very difficult. However, I felt my grip on Lulu loosening, which meant I was slowly but surely regaining my body. "Keep holding him!" He snapped. I instantly tightened my grip again. Ugh...

Lukas groaned in pain. I wasn't pulling his curl right now, but his arm was still twisted behind his back. Romano clicked his tongue again. "Keep quiet! No groaning!" He shouted at Lulu. The merman went over to where we were roasting the fish and picked up my pocket knife. Please...dont make me do what I think you're gonna do...

He put the knife in the hand that wasn't holding Lukas' arm. Lukas saw the blade and became visibly shaken. I honestly don't blame him. His body sweated more than before, showing that he was authentically scared. "Wh-what are you going to do with that!?" He managed to ask.

"Cut you an apple. WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Romano shouted. Lukas flinched at the volume. "Y-You could use it for anything! Cutting, stabbing, or cutting off my...uh..." he replied. I knew what the last word would have been, but I don't suppose Romano would have understood. He didn't have one of those. But...I wouldn't negate the possibility.

"Cutting off something? Great idea!" Romano cooed. "Nej, nej! Anything but that!" My little Lulu begged as he crossed his legs. I knew what he thought Romano would cut off, but surprisingly it wasn't that. "Human parts are gross! No way I'm having anything to do with them! I was thinking...maybe a finger?" He said with an evil tone.

"If I have to endure, a finger is better than...'there'" Lukas sighed. "Maybe I should cut off your curl!" Romano snapped. I knew very well that Lukas' hair curl was already detached, so cutting it off was a rather dumb idea. "But it's too bad that you don't get to decide anything!" Romano added.

I held Lukas' hand down despite his struggling. However, he did make it very hard for me to get to his fingers. He made a tight fist, which was something I couldn't force him not to do. Romano grunted in annoyance and stomped over. What was he gonna do?

He stepped on Lukas' hand. "If you can't get to his fingers, cut his whole hand off!" Romano snapped. I reared my hand back and was ready to bring it down on Lulu's wrist. Why was he making me do this!? Norway screamed out of total fear, and that was it. I couldn't listen to Romano anymore. I made myself throw the knife to the side.

"SPIKY HAIR! YOU DO WHAT I SAY!" Romano shrieked. I started to reach for the knife again, but Norge's voice overpowered Romano's. "Please, don't hurt me. Don't let him control you!" He begged. "N-Nor..." I began to utter. I couldn't ignore that face.

"Shut up!" Romano screamed as he kicked Lulu in the face. He cried heavily and that was all I needed to break Romano's...spell. I held Lulu close. "Please don't cry! I'm so sorry. So so sorry" I whispered. The merman looked officially peed off.

We stood up and after Lukas calmed down, he had a very angry expression that was directed toward Romano. "Should I go 2p on him?" He asked. That...actually sounded good. "Oh heck yeah" I said with a big Danish smile. Norway grinned like a little devil. The look he gave was terrifying, and I swear that Romano even flinched.

As said, Lukas did go 2p on the merman. His 2p, Lokki, loved to bite people's necks, so that's the first thing my little Lulu went for. He dug his teeth into Romano's neck without even giving an afterthought. "You go Nor!" I cheered. I was happy that Romano was getting what he deserved. He screamed again, louder than before.

Lukas, now that he was in 2p mode, did a very gross but smart thing. He spit in Romano's open mouth. Romano gagged and spit on the ground. "Gross!" He screamed. "It shut you up, didn't it?" Norway asked with a smirk. Romano scowled and kicked Lukas' crotch as hard as he possibly could. Considering a merman's strength, I knew that had to hurt. A lot.

"D-Denmark!" He shrieked, falling to the ground and shaking. I could only imagine the pain he was in. I ran over to him, but not too close. I didn't want to interfere too much. He grabbed Romano's sides and dug his nails in. "It hurts!" He cried. Romano was obviously annoyed at Norway's resistance and I honestly believe he wasn't expecting my Lulu to put up such a fight. But what can I say? Vikings don't give up.

Norway again dug his teeth into Romano's neck, but the merman had a counterattack. He pulled Norge's hair curl. The harder he pulled, the harder Lulu bit. Neither of them were going to give up, I knew. Romano wasn't going to let that curl go, and Norge wasn't going to take his teeth out. In a nutshell, they were at a stalemate.

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" I shouted, hoping one of them might give up. As expected, neither man stopped. Romano was acting out of hate, and in turn Lukas was protecting us. I am very proud for his effort, but I had to do something...but...what should I do? If I tried to pull Romano's hand off, it would only hurt Lukas more. If I tried to pull Lukas' mouth off, the merman would torture him relentlessly.

Iceland came up behind me. "How are things go- OH MY GOD—" He screamed. I suspected he'd been eating some fruit because he had juice on his mouth. "Do you mind helping?"

"What do I do!?"

"I don't know! BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO EITHER"

Iceland swallowed nervously and tried to pull Romano's hand off as I tried to pull Norway's mouth off. All our efforts counted for naught. Lukas' bite didn't loosen, and neither did the merman's grip. In fact, they probably got tighter. "Please! You're only hurting yourself!" I grunted.

Iceland called out Feli's name, and surprisingly, the merman responded.


	8. A Possible Reunion

_**3rd Person POV**_

"Brother! Brother!" Feli called. He kicked Lukas in the ribs, hoping it would make him stop biting Romano. Surprisingly, Lukas didn't budge at all. "He won't let go until your brother releases his curl" Emil explained. "Romano! Let go!" Feli commanded. It was apparent the other merman didn't want to listen, but he did anyways.

Lukas stumbled backward, falling on the sand and looking very weak. Almost unresponsively weak. "Nor!" Mathias called as he sat by Lukas. Emil sat at his other side. Meanwhile, Feli was healing Romano's neck. "You really shouldn't have wasted your time with them!" He said to his brother.

Lukas remained to be unresponsive, which instilled fear into Mathias and Emil. "Lulu, are you okay?" "B-brother?" There was no reply. "Are you hurt or just tired?" "B-Both" Lukas managed to reply. His body didn't move a muscle, exempt for the bare essentials to be able to speak. His voice was weak, but loud enough to be heard.

"You hurt my brother!" Feli screamed. "Well you hurt mine too, fish man!" Emil replied. Feli gave the island nation a very dangerous look. It was a fact that he had never liked Emil, but this time you could see the hate swirling in his eyes.

"I always hated you! I would love to kill you!"

"Does it look like I care!? I wish I had a knife right now because I'd jam it right up your fishy a—"

"Brother, shh"

"Ugh, fine Lukas..."

"He's just protective over me" Lukas said to the mermen. "You better believe I am!" Emil added, emphasizing it. "So how do you like it when someone pulls your curl, hmm?" He then asked, looking at Romano. Romano didn't answer. Emil then had the idea that maybe the way to teach Romano a lesson was by pulling his curl.

Without asking, or even giving a forewarning of any kind, he seized the merman's curl and pulled it taught. Romano's face immediately flustered and he started whimpering. After a short time, Feli took Emil's hand away. "What did you do that for, jerk!?" Romano snapped at Emil. He was proving to be very unpopular among mermaids.

"What you call jerks, are actually humans. We are curious creatures" The Icelander said with a smug look on his face. Romano growled lowly. "I will slap you so hard that your face falls off" he uttered. It was obvious that he wanted nothing more than to shred Emil into pieces, but Feli stopped him by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon brother. They're gonna die anyways. No need to waste any more time" Feli said. Together they walked back toward the water, but Lukas called out in hopes of them returning. "If you want to come back and try to be friends again, we're always ready!" He shouted. Feli went into the water and splashed his tail. He was literally flipping Lukas off. "I'd rather keep all ships away from here and watch you suffer!" He yelled. "So much for sympathy..." Lukas said just loud enough for Feli to hear. He wasn't that far from the water's edge, so it didn't have to be too loud. Earlier he yelled just to gather attention.

"Why would you get sympathy from me? You have done absolutely nothing for me!" Feli screamed. That was both true and false at the same time. It was true that Lukas had never physically done anything for the merman, but he had contributed to Feli in an emotional way.

I don't mean all the hate and anger, but the authentic friendly love that the Norwegian had expressed to the merman. He had talked to Feli and given him friendly hugs. Whether the merman thought of it as friendly or otherwise was outside of Lukas' power. And to tell you the truth, it wasn't like Lukas didn't want to do anything for Feli, but there wasn't anything he could really do physically.

"What can we do!?" He asked. "Die!" Feli shouted before diving out into the depths of the water. That was a really nice thing to hear...sarcastically speaking. "Die, die you little dirty humans, die!" Emil said, mocking Feli. He actually did the merman's accent pretty well considering he had one already that was much different. "So how's my brother?"

"He doesn't look good..." Mathias said softly. Lukas, though he did speak, had not moved an inch since Romano let his curl go. "Let's feed him" Emil said. Mathias nodded, but found that the fruits they had collected were a bit withered from sitting in the sun. They didn't have mold growing on them yet, so they were still edible.

Lukas had been getting weaker with every passing moment, and by the time Emil and Mathias had gotten him a meal together, he could barely speak, or even open his mouth for that matter. "Come on Lulu, say something" Mathias pleaded. He at least expected a 'thank-you' or something. But out came nothing. Exempt for a very pitiful groan.

Emil was just as worried as Mathias was, but he approached it differently. He thought that as soon as he could get food in his brother's body, the sooner he'd feel better, but Mathias thought that it had to be more than hunger. "Eat it!" Emil said, shoving the food down his brother's gullet himself. That, however, resulted in an epic fail.

Lukas seemed to have no strength whatsoever and the slice of fruit simply fell out of his mouth. "C'mon Norge, this is bad!" Mathias said, grabbing Lukas' hands and squeezing them lightly. It was apparent that the Norwegian was still conscious though, due to the fact that he still blinked and moved his eyes, but everything else was complety and totally unresponsive.

"Maybe he bit down so hard on that devil's neck that it hurt him too" Emil said calmly, suggesting a possibility. "How in the world would that happen?" Mathias asked confusedly. Emil shrugged a bit, then had an idea. "He was tugging his curl pretty darn hard...I don't know how that silly hair curl business works, but it might have done something. Paralyzed him even" The Icelander said.

Mathias' expression was filled with worry. He had remembered times when he played with Lukas' curl and found out all sort of weird things it could do. He once helped to get a piece of gum out of it that one of the micro-nations had spat at him, and Lukas was whimpering and crying just with the lightest of tugging. Imagine full force pulling.

"He must be badly hurt. This is very serious...Feli could probably heal him, but I doubt he will" The Dane said sadly.

"Yeah, what turned him off so quick?"

"Like..why he hates us?"

The Icelander nodded.

"I guess he only dealt with us because of Lulu."

"But why would he turn away so quick?"

"Mermaids are indeed weird. He doesn't like us, so when Nor told him about Belarus, he didn't wanna put up with us"

"It's not like we're bad people"

"I guess he just hates humans"

"I wonder why?"

"Only heaven knows." The Dane sighed and ended the conversation.

They sat beside each other, contemplating what to do. Things seemed hopeless, but it was a sheer miracle that more mermen hadn't come yet. Once that happened, all three of them would enter a world of unending torture, which anyone in their right mind would not want. The clock was ticking, protection was gone, and no other options available.

"He wants us to die..." Mathias said softly. "We are nations, so we can't die. Doesn't he know that?" Emil asked, his head cocked to the side a bit. "I personally think he's too mad to think clearly" Mathias said, sighing. There was a long pause before Emil spoke again. "He has to cool down, just like anyone" He said.

"Do you think he cares if Lulu is hurt or not?" Mathias asked. "I personally think he does" Emil replied, "Whether he shows it or not, I think he really does still care. In fact, he cared enough to not let Romano shred us. that has to tell you something."

Mathias thought about it. Feli had indeed stopped his brother from torturing them right then and there, and that simple act showed that the merman probably did still have feelings for them, somewhere. "Maybe we just have to ask?" The Dane said. Emil shrugged. "At this point, anything is worth trying"

So it was. Mathias walked a few feet out into the water and yelled Feli's name in the loudest Viking voice he possibly could. Taking into consideration the Dane's general size and strength, his volume could probably have been heard at least a mile away. At least it seemed like it could, but whether it could or not, only science could say.

"What do you want?" Asked a very angry and emotionally distressed merman. Feli crawled onto the shore, but still had his tail. "Please, come here. We must ask you something" the Dane spoke, hoping the merman would show signs of wanting a fresh start. "I don't want to talk to you." Was all Feli said, and he sat on his tail with his arms crossed.

Mathias took a deep breath. He was a salesman that had once convinced a wealthy man to pay three times the original price for a doll that his daughter wanted. He had also convinced a woman to pay for an outfit twice it's original worth. If he could accomplish such things, why was it so hard to convince a merman to help out? You may say that it shouldn't be hard, but a merman's mind is much stronger than a human's.

Mathias couldn't think of any tricky things to say to Feli that wouldn't instantly trigger a red flag. "Can you please help Norge? I think your brother paralyzed him" was all he could find to say. "MY brother!? LUKAS BIT HIM ON THE NECK!" Feli screeched, sounding like a wounded banshee. "He was provoked to do it" the Dane said softly.

Feli opened his mouth to say something in protest, but paused. His mouth closed and he looked toward the ground with his head slanted, as if considering something. Indeed, Lukas had not proved to be the violent type, and it would take someone provoking him in order for him to go on the attack like he did. "Paralyzed...did you say?"

Mathias nodded quickly, cracking a bit of a smile. His smile turned into a frown at Feli's next words. "Why should I care?" He asked, sticking his nose up into the air. "Because...he's your friend" Mathias said quietly. Feli wanted to say 'I don't care!', but he wasn't one to tell lies, and that would have been a lie. He indeed did care.

Saying nothing, he crawled toward Lukas and examined him. Since the time that he'd let go of Romano's neck, he hadn't budged at all. Not even a twitch. Feli dared not show it, but he was actually worried. He settled his gentle hand on Lukas' head and closed his eyes as if focusing.

After a moment or two, Lukas sat up on his own and gave Feli a big smile. "Th-thank you" He said. His voice was still a bit shaky, but hey. At least he could talk and move again. Feli stood up, staring down at Lukas silently. Not a 'your welcome' or anything related to it was said. Just plain silence.

Lukas stood up as well and seized Feli in a tight, warm hug. It was a friendly hug. A type of hug that Feli had only felt once before, and that was when he and the Norwegian were in the water. A heavy blush covered his cheeks. "H-Hey!" He began to say, but was cut off by Lukas' apology. "I am Sorry" He said, his bright blue eyes filled with sincerity.

Feli could tell a lot about a person by looking at their eyes, and he could not deny that Lukas really meant what he said. He was truly, authentically sorry for what he did, and Feli didn't really know how to react. All he knew was that looking into Lukas' truthful, deep eyes was making him reflect on all that he had done for the Norwegian. He had helped him so much, and realized that Lukas had in fact given him something in return.

That something wasn't tangible, but that something was very valuable. That something was a thing that no mermaid could give, for they did not understand it. That something was a strong love for a friend, and Feli began to feel the love from Lukas now. It was a love unlike anything he'd ever felt, and it touched his heart.

"Do you forgive me?" Lukas asked after a long pause. As Feli was considering, he looked away, but soon turned his gaze back to the Norwegian's eyes. "I can't say no" He said. Lukas smiled a very sweet smile, and Feli found it irresistibly cute. "Why do you have to be so cute!?" He said playfully. "Maybe it's a curse" Lukas replied with a wink.

Both of them were smiling, and Norway huggled up to Feli and giggled like a child. "Oh God you're adorable...stop! STOP BEING SO CUTE!" the merman said with a smile. "I would if I could. Maybe" Lukas responded with a soft laugh. Feli sighed and the hug was broken. At least for now.

"You love me right? As a friend?" Lukas asked, his eyes full of hope. Feli paused, but then nodded. It wasn't that he didn't want to love Lukas as a friend, but rather that he didn't know how. "Y-Yes...well...I'll be going back to the ocean now..." He whispered. Lukas wanted to tell him to stay, but he knew that the merman probably needed time alone for now. It seemed like the best thing.


	9. Together Once Again

_I apologize for that delay! But here's the next two chapters. Hopefully I can get another two done soon. Enjoy!_

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and the sailors were about to start a little fish fry. "I'd like to invite Feli" Lukas said as he gazed into the slowly growing fire. "I...I don't know if he would like fish or not. Well...I think you can guess why I doubt." Mathias said as he put more wood on the flame. True Feli was a mermaid, which made him half fish, but would eating cod make him a cannibal? It was a difficult question to answer.

They figured that the worst Feli could do was say 'no'. Mathias stood up and walked to the edge of the water then cupped his hands around his mouth. "HEY, FELI! NORGE WANTS YOU TO EAT WITH US!" The Dane shouted as loud as he possibly could. Feli would be sure to hear, he thought.

* * *

 ** _FELI'S POV_**

I heard the Whale Man cry out. He wanted me to join them at dinner? That's what it sounded like he said. I came out of the water and hauled myself onto the sand. They had a fire going, which meant they probably were going to cook some fish. I've never had fish cooked before, so I was rather interested in trying some. And no, I'm not a cannibal. Mermaids are not fish.

"Do you want me to get the cod?" I asked whale man. "If you want. You don't have to" He replied. I rolled my eyes. "you want fish or not?" He nodded a little and I went back to the edge of the water. Using my magic, I lured the fish to the shore and the humans took them to the fire.

I watched as the fish were cooked over the fire. Round and round they turned on a stick that the Dane had brutally stuffed through their bodies. I had to admit that even though the sight wasn't very pleasant, the cooking fish smelled rather delicious. It was then that a question arose inside me.

"I've been a jerk. My brother paralyzed you. How could you possibly love me?" Those were my thoughts, but I never spoke them out. All I made audible was a much simpler question. "Why did you invite me to eat with you?" I asked, looking up at Lukas' soft face. He looked at me and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Because. It's nice" Was all he said as an answer. All I could do was blush and snuggle into his hold. It felt nice to be hugged by humans. Felt like I belonged with them. In fact, I feel more at home with these three humans than I ever did with any mermaids. Very weird, I know. It boggles my own mind to think about it.

Emil came back with some pitiful looking fruits. I supposed they were the same ones that they had picked when they first came here. "You sure gathered a lot" I commented. Emil laughed. "Mhmm. We made good use of Denmark's fat arms" He said, looking up at the Dane with a smirk. "So mean!" The Whale Man said with a fake frown.

Emil's face turned from a demonic smirk to a soft and caring expression. That was the first time I'd seen a look like that on his face. "It's the truth; but I know that bigness is all muscle" He said nicely. Mathias had a big—and I mean BIG—smile on his face. "Yeah, it is!" He shouted with pride as he showed off his guns.

"I hated when those muscles were used to hold me down though" Lukas mumbled. Why would Whale Man do that? Did I miss something while I was in the ocean? "What? When?" I asked, now interested. "Your brother used Denmark's body to hold me down" Lukas explained. Ah, so that's what happened.

I have to admit that my brother can work wonders, but to make a man turn against his best friend...well that means that Mathias must be really dumb in the head. I started to laugh, but I was alone. Nobody else laughed with me. "come on, it's hilarious!" I said through a smile. Lukas shook his head. "No it's not"

I assumed that he probably thought I was laughing at him being held down. That wasn't, in fact, what I was cracking up about. "Yes it is! If Romano did it that easily, that means he's pretty stupid!" I jested. Mathias looked angered, but it was all Lukas could do to contain a smile. From there on, we started making jokes about Whale Man. He sure deserved it.

"That hair must be bigger than your brain!" Even Emil laughed when I said that. "Ice, why are you taking sides? Not cool!" Mathias said in shame. It was unusual to see the Icelander laughing so hard and I couldn't help but to stare at him for a moment. As soon as he saw me watching, he cleared his throat, stopped laughing, and looked away. So maybe he's not a tough as he tries to be.

"Why am I the one people always laugh at!?" Mathias asked aloud. "Because, everything about you is comical" Lukas said, trying not to burst into hysterical laughter. I have to say that he can control himself pretty well for a human. I'm a mermaid and my side was hurting from laughing so much.

Mathias was being a poor sport and huddled away into the hut, leaving the other three of us alone on the beach. Seriously though, I had to ask, why was Denmark's hair so darn spiky? "Genetic. And hairspray overdose" Lukas whispered in my ear. Another smile grazed my face. "Amazing. Simply amazing. He must spend a fortune on hair spray" "No...Not really" That was...surprising.

"Since we're talking about hair, how does yours do that?" I asked as I lightly rubbed across Lukas' hair curl. He let out a little gasp. "How does it do what?" He asked in response. "It's not attached to your head." He paused for a moment and slowly pushed my hand away. "I don't really know. Some people say it's somehow connected invisibly," He explained, "Some even believe it's attached straight to my brain. That's why it does weird things when touched certain ways"

So, that did make sense. It would explain the whole paralyzing deal. If someone tugged on my brain, I suppose I would lose some sense too. "It's happened before, but I don't remember how long ago. Somewhere in the medevil ages I believe" He said, recalling his past. Wow...that was a long, long time ago.

He went further and explained the circumstance as if it only happened yesterday. "I was captured and tortured in a science lab. They couldn't figure out why it does what it does" He told me. That reminded me of a time that a scientist—a much more modern one—had captured me. I remembered how scared I was and how awful it felt to be tied to a bed and tested.

"Not fun at all!" I said, taking pity on Lukas. "Especially when they get their tools" He added. We both shuddered at the mere thought. Why would a man want to do that to another living soul? Put an innocent creature through so much trauma? Science apparently. We can all blame science.

I told Lukas about the time that a scientist wanted to cut my tail off. He looked devastated by the idea. "Why would he want to?" He asked. "Well, I have two hearts"

"What?"

"I said that I have two hearts"

"How?"

"That's what that awful scientist was trying to figure out"

"I would have taken an X-Ray."

"He obviously didn't"

Our conversation fell silent for a moment. I noticed that Emil was listening with great interest and wanted us to continue. "So how did you get out of it?" Emil asked, wanting desperately for me to finish the tale. "I screeched and broke his glasses. Glass in the eye is debilitating" I said.

"The only one who I know of that could relate is Sweden" Lukas told me. Sweden, huh? Was that another personified country? "yeah, his actual name is Berwald" Emil said. That's a nerdy name. "You can blame his parents" he added. That's when I paused. Parents? Countries have parents? I had to ask about this. I was becoming very, very interested now. I just had to know how this whole personified country thing worked.

"Well...its difficult to explain" Lukas said with his hand on his chin. He was pondering on how to tell me what he needed to say so I could comprehend it. At least, that's how it seemed. "It's hard to explain without giving the whole creation story" He said. I readied myself for an interesting tale.

He finally explained it to me in a comprehensible and very dramatic way. He was a good storyteller. He said that there were nations called the founders. First to come was Miss Israel. A nation that was cunning as a snake but harmless as a dove. Out of her came other founders, such as Holy Rome and Greece. They founded other nations, which was why they were called founders.

The first nations they founded were Germany, China, and Spain. These nations were defiant and spread out in different areas of the globe to make their home. China settled in the east, Germany settled in the North, and Spain settled in the South West. These founders had the most hardships and had to make sure conditions were right to make their own branches. Harsh.

From Germany came all the Europeans, Nordics, and Slovaks. From China came all of Asia and a small portion of Europe and Alaska. From Spain came all the Latins, Americans, and Hispanics. Some of them mixed, creating cultural blends. Things went on until the world became as it is today.

"Sadly," Lukas said, "The two most important founders have been forgotten. Miss Israel and Holy Rome have been mostly forgotten, but it is said that they still live on somewhere in the world" And there is where he ended the story of creation. His storytelling had captured my heart as well as my interest. I wish there had been more to tell.

"At least I have my grandpa looking after me" I said. The idea of striving alone just to survive was touching. "Is he a good grandpa?" Lukas asked. I nodded. Very good grandpa. "I'd like to meet him sometime" Lukas said with a smile. I thought he was joking at first. My grandpa hated humans; personified country or otherwise. He would for sure shred Lukas up in an instant, no doubt. At least since he knew that Lukas had hurt his babies.

"If he sees you, he'll stab you through with a swordfish. I promise you it wouldn't end pretty." I said to him. And I also explained that swimming in the water would be very unwise at the moment. Romano probably went and told about Lukas, so if grandpa saw the slightest glimpse, myswell say goodbye to my friend. Wouldn't want that to happen, so I made sure to emphasize the 'Do Not Swim' part.

"What about me? Would he shred me?" Emil asked. I would have busted a gut laughing if I wasn't controlling myself. "I'd do it myself because I seriously don't like you!" I said to his face. "But Denmark would probably be able to swim. He hasn't done anything wrong" I added. Emil looked at me crossly. "NO FAIR!" He shrieked. "Fair? Jump in the water and I'll show you fair!" I said angrily.

Emil stuck his tongue out at me a delved into the ocean. "GET READY!" I said aloud after getting Lukas' approval.

* * *

 _ **MATHIAS' POV**_

I heard a loud ruckus and came outside. I saw Feli and Emil in the water, which meant there was about to be a good show. I sat by Lukas and we ate fish like it was popcorn at the movies. Fists started flying, hands and tails were slapping, mouths were snapping, and fingers were grabbing.

Feli finally pushed Emil's face under the water and watched the bubbles float to the top as he screamed. After a short moment, the merman then threw Iceland onto the sand in front of us. He looked badly beaten, but I couldn't pity him. It was his own fault that he agreed to having a spar with a merman, and it was also his fault that he had a black eye. I had absolutely nothing to do with any of it.

"That was painful...but fun!" Ice said, sporting an idiotic smile. I looked a bit confused. How was that...fun? I suppose that sometimes fighting is fun though, even if it's your butt that get whooped. Feli came back onto the shore, looking very satisfied with himself. "It felt so good to punch you in your stupid face" Feli said smugly, looking down at Emil on the sand, "I should have drowned you." "But you can't!" Emil chimed.

Feli snorted. "I can hold you underwater until you pass out and that would be good enough." He said. Iceland stuck his tongue out once more. "You better stop that or I'll get a fish to bite it off." Feli said with a most sinister look. "Most fish don't even have teeth!" Emil snapped. I knew that was true, but there was kind of fish with teeth that were very devastating. Piranhas.

Sure enough, that's what Feli had in mind. "But I taste awful. Sweden's 2p said so!" my buddy shouted. For Bernard to say someone tasted bad meant a lot, but everyone knows that piranhas are no respecter of meat. Food is food.

That's when my little buddy had a clever comeback. "Piranhas are scared of catfish, so I'll go find a pond and catch one!" He said with a smirk of satisfaction. I was internally cheering for him. That was until Feli replied. "Well, fish like me more than you. I can tell it to smack you in the face and it would listen" He said. OOH...SHOTS HAVE BEEN FIRED.

Emil looked at me with the most unimpressed expression. "Give me something to chop him up with." He said. I didn't have anything and he knew it. He was just upset, and perhaps hungry for sushi. Feli looked at Lukas with the same kind of look Iceland had given me. "Lukas, can I strangle him?" He asked. I hoped Norway would say 'no', but he sadly said something different. "As long as you don't kill him." I heard Lukas whisper. A smile grazed both of their faces.

"You said that you guys couldn't die, SO READY YOURSELF!" Feli shouted as he lunged toward Iceland. His hands clenched around my little buddy's neck. I waited for a moment and watched, then I couldn't take it any longer. "Alright, that's enough!" I said, pulling Feli away.

"Let me go, you stupid giant!" Feli said as he squirmed in my grasp. I wasn't planning on letting him go; at least not when he was in this steamy mood. Finally he calmed down, but I still didn't let him go. That's when he attacked me with lethal force. He grabbed my sides and tickled me.

I fell down in a laughing mess. Before I knew it, Feli had wriggled out of my grasp. He kicked Emil in the crotch several times, and only then was he satisfied. Iceland was reduced to a crying ball. "Stop hitting our weaknesses!" I shouted at him. He only smirked at me and sat down on the ground. Emil hid behind Lukas.

"You deserved it, Emil!" Feli screamed at him. My little buddy stuck his tongue out at the merman. Feli, in turn, became rather upset. "How do you put up with these idiots Lukas!?" He screamed. I didn't really like being called an idiot, but between Lukas and Feli, I guess I've gotten used to being called by such names. "Experience" Norge plainly replied. Well...I suppose he'd had lots of experience.

Feli began to walk toward the ocean. "I'm leaving! Those two just lower the IQ levels of the whole place!" He complained. That...cut me deep... The two cecaelias giggled and I jumped. I completely forgot they were even there. When they said "We won't utter a word", they were being truthful.

"Wait!" Norway then called, snapping my attention away from the octopus girls. "What if it was just me and you...alone?" Feli turned back at those words. "Yeah...I'd like that" He said softly as he walked back. Norway stood and smiled, then me and Emil watched as they went into the jungle. I kinda felt weird about them going in there, but I knew that as long as Feli was with Norge, they'd both be safe.


	10. The Kissing Game

**_LUKAS' POV_**

I don't know how Feli felt, but I was rather glad when it was just me and him alone. Denmark and Iceland had begun to wear on me. I lead the merman into the forest by the hand, until he told me to stop. "I've never really gone that deep into the forest" he admitted. I understood that he was probably nervous. Mermen aren't the type of people to come out and say "Hey, lets go take a walk in the forest!" no. They liked it in their ocean home where they were safe and at the top of the food chain. That's right. They're even higher than sharks.

"We don't have to go deeper. Unless you want to" I assured him. He paused for a moment then shook his head. "We can go deep as you want. I'm just glad I can spend time with you without those two headaches" Is what he said. I assumed that by 'headaches' he was referring to Dan and Ice. Turned out I was exactly right. I don't blame him for calling them headaches either; I think the same.

I nodded my head and we kept walking further in. I explained to him about my love for the forests and how I found comfort even in their deepest, darkest parts. I also told him a bit about the forests back home. They weren't jungle-like forests as the one on this island; but rather they were cool, breezy woodlands. I suppose he'd never seen a forest like that, because he began to ask me questions of it.

He wanted to know how it was like back at my home. I explained that it was a lot like this island, just a lot less sand and not quite so tropical. He couldn't really wrap his mind around that, and that was alright. It's like explaining the ocean to someone who has lived in the desert all their life. They simply have to see it to believe it. Hopefully, if luck was good, I would be able to actually take Feli to my home. I think he would like that, but I never mentioned it.

After a while, we settled down. "I think humans are interesting. Stupid, but interesting" He said to me. All I could respond with was an awkward smile. "But not you. You're one of the smart ones" He added with a grin. I then told him that everyone could be smart; if they tried, that is. "Then I guess no one tries" He sighed, "Humans really make me mad sometimes. They overfish, pollute, and do other things that I hate"

We then entered a conversation about the matter, starting with me:

"But that's not all of them"

"I know, although it is a majority"

"mm...some do it by accident. Polluting and overfishing I mean"

"Then those are the stupid ones"

"Some of them aren't informed."

"Then that's stupid. Like I said, a lot of you are stupid"

"Theres a lot of smart ones too"

"Not the ones I've met"

"Then you must not have had a good sampling"

Then we paused and thought. That conversation had ended, and the silence was practically begging for another one to start. I took the liberty of beginning another conversation:

"Humans are funny though"

"Sometimes they are amusing. Like you"

"I'm amusing?"

"Well...first human to keep me interested"

"Really now? Wonder why"

"A normal person wouldn't last long with me. That in itself makes you special"

"Not much more special than anyone else"

Then another long pause of silence occurred. We were both pondering on what to say at the same time we waited in anticipation for the other to speak. He then leaned close to me. "Yes you are" He spoke with care, "You stole my hearts. You have to be special"

I was dumbfounded for a moment. I had recalled many people stating that I had a way with supernatural beings, but I never realized that my draw was that strong "Well..." I stuttered, "Everyone's special in their own way. I guess my specialty is with mystic creatures" Feli looked a bit confused, as if that was something he'd never heard before. "Wh-What are you saying exactly?"

"Mystic beings. Anything you usually don't naturally see" I replied. He started to get a bit of a mean look, but quickly calmed himself. "Are you saying that I only like you because you have a tendency to attract mystical beings?" He asked in a bit of an angered tone. Oh...Thor...what am I going to say that is the truth but have him still understand? I explained that my gift with abnormal beings wasn't the only reason, but it probably had a big part to play. I mean...come on. It saved my butt from a huldra and a wendigo once.

He growled lowly at me, and I was beginning to wish I had worded things differently. "Why are you growling?" I managed to say without projecting fear in my tone. He stood up and I swear that I saw his eyes flash red for a second. "Because I love you, and you're treating it like it doesn't matter! It's not just me being a mermaid. Even if I was a human, I'd still like you!" He shouted. "Really?" I asked shakily. His volume had given me an adrenaline rush.

He nodded and put his hands on his hips. There was a moment of silence as he thought things over. "GAH! WHY DO I LIKE YOU!?" he asked aloud out of the blue. I shrugged and he sighed. He then sat back down beside me. In a matter of seconds, he had his hand on my cheek and was caressing it lovingly. "And your face..." he quietly muttered. I waited for him to continue..."It's...cute and irresistible" I smiled and held his hand.

He blushed a bit. "You're the cutest little..." He muttered again, but this time didn't finish his sentence aloud. I giggled, and he blushed even more. "Cod dang it, stop!" he said, seeming quite serious. "Why should I?" I asked. He put his hand down and looked rather upset. "B-Because I can't kiss you, and you're making it very hard not to!" He complained.

So he really wanted to kiss me? Well...hmm...I might be able to fix that. "You can kiss me" I said softly. Feli looked like he was in utter shock. "S-Seriously!? But! But you said that you have a fiancé. You said you only liked me as a friend! Friends don't kiss each other!" He said, almost not believing I said he could kiss me. That let me know that he really didn't understand what true friendly love was. I supposed that now was as good a time as ever to teach him though.

* * *

 _ **FELI'S POV**_

Lukas never ceased to boggle my brain, and now he was doing it again! Friends kissing? Maybe I had this friend thing totally wrong! I was thoroughly convinced that by him saying we could only be friends, that I was limited greatly on what we could do. Turned out I was totally and utterly wrong! I listened carefully as he explained how friendship love worked amongst humans. As he spoke, I was only now comprehending just how much I didn't have right.

He said that friends kiss, but never on the lips, neck, chest, or 'lower area'. They do however kiss each other on the cheeks, and that was enough for me! I gave him a nice kiss on the cheek, and it seemed that both of us enjoyed it. "Again?" He asked. Did he really...want...another kiss? "Wait, I can do it again?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded. "Cheeks, forehead, noses...those are acceptable places" He explained. Maybe being a friend wasn't as bad as I made It out to be!

"Friendship is amazing!" I shouted joyously. He chuckled softly. "Sometimes they kiss each other on the arms and hands too" He added. S-Seriously!? That's totally cool! He then told me that some friends even make a game out of kissing. I wanted to play, so we started right away. He simply kissed my cheek as a start. "That's the game?" I asked. "Yeah! You keep kissing each other until one gives up" He explained. That was weird, but fun!

For a while—it seemed like an hour, though I doubt it was any longer than ten minutes—we played the kissing game. When we finished, both of our cheeks, foreheads, arms, hands, and noses were lathered in kisses. "So what else would you like to play?" He asked me. I thought for a moment.

There was a game I played with other mermen called Tag. I'd never played it on the land before, and I really wanted to try it. "Tag!" I said brightly, "Let's play tag!" Lukas seemed to know exactly what I wanted to play, because he started just as I had when I played in the ocean. "So who should be 'it' first?" He asked.

We both stood up and I thought about it briefly. Before I could say anything, he tapped my shoulder. "Tag!" He called, then began running. "Aww, you naughty human!" I shouted playfully. I began to run after him quickly, though he seemed to be faster. That probably was only because he was used to having legs and I was not. So at the same time I was having fun, I was getting training too! How awesome is that?

I kept chasing him until I became tired and had to rest. That's when a very unexpected thing happened...

* * *

 _Sorry for the cliffhanger. Nope. I'm not sorry._


End file.
